


A Force to be Reckoned

by Writerz_Block



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Business, Clexa Endgame, College, Doctor Clarke, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Clarke, Partying, Rich Lexa (The 100), Smut, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerz_Block/pseuds/Writerz_Block
Summary: This is my first attempt at working with Alphas/Omegas/Betas. This is the story of a group of college students who are out celebrating after finals when a tanalizing alpha causes quite the commotion. Finn, the abusive ex has found his omega, at last, and he will stop at nothing until she is his once more. But there is another alpha, a stronger alpha, who wants her as well. Who will Clarke choose? Will she allow fear to rule her life, or will she take a chance on love and happiness, and at price would that come?Guys, I am awful at summaries, especially when I am not even sure what direction this is going to take. Just, do me a favor and give me a go and leave me some comments of what you like and/or don't like.





	1. Just Celebrating

“Clarke. Clarke! CLARKE!” Raven yelled, trying to catch her best friend’s attention. “Hello, earth to the princess!”

“Don’t call me that.” Clarke hissed between clenched teeth.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. Where did you go for a minute there?” Beseeched the dark-haired beauty.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend but couldn’t pull her gaze from the brunette dancing on the other side of the club. “I’ve been right here, next to you, dumbass.”

Raven followed the direction of her best friend’s gaze and pinpointed the image of her obsession. “She is cute, I’ll give you that.” She said nonchalantly.

A growl rumbled deep within the blonde’s chest and she snapped her attention to the beta sitting next to her. 

It was Raven’s turn to roll her eyes at her best friend. “Calm down there, tiger. I’m a happily taken gal. Don’t worry, I am not going to impose myself upon the total stranger you are presently drooling over. You know, the one who doesn’t even seem to know that you exist?”

This elicited a snarl from the usually calm and collected omega, causing the beta to scoot over a bit on the seat. “Geez Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to provoke you.”

Clarke sighed, letting her head roll back against the seat of their booth. Now that she had finally pulled her eyes away from the gorgeous alpha dancing and grinding only feet away from her, she released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. The omega turned her head to the side to look at her best friend, deliberately avoiding looking out to the dance floor once again. “I’m sorry Little Bird, I don’t know what came over me.”

Raven barely stifled a laugh. “I know what came over you, a dark-haired goddess. That’s who.”

“Did I hear somebody speak of a dark-haired goddess?” A familiar, tantalizing voice whispered in Raven’s ear. 

If you would have blinked in that moment, you would have missed the way the betas eyes flashed a deep, cerulean blue before they returned to their usual chocolate brown. Raven swung her legs out of the booth, turning her full attention to the younger, breath taking woman before her. “Hey there, my beautiful goddess. To what do we owe this pleasure? I have not yet made my nightly sacrifice to your shrine.”

The omega, Octavia, playfully punched the betas arm. “You’re such a dork but,” she leaned in closer to the brunette’s ear, her voice becoming huskier, “I wouldn’t mind if you were to worship me later.”

Raven visibly shivered at her mate’s suggestive tone, a slight nod to her head.  
Both were pulled from their sexually charged conversation by the sound of fake vomiting coming from a spot in the corner of the booth. Raven turned to glare at her best friend. Meanwhile, Octavia could not hold back the laughter that bubbled out. Clarke was pretending to dry heave into her empty beer mug. “So. Gross. Dying. Of….”

But she never got to finish that sentence because a scent wafted through the air, stilling her words. The scent danced along her flesh, leaving goose bumps in its wake. It smelled of pine needles, fresh flowers and something she couldn’t quite place. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth, wanting to taste it. Within moments, her body began to quake, and she leaned forward against the table, panting like somebody had just knocked the wind out of her.

Raven and Octavia both reached out a confused, concerned hand but fell short when they felt the heat radiating from the omega’s flushed body. “Clarke. Clarkey. Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Clarke could hear the concern in their voices and she wanted to reassure them that she was okay, but the words were lodged in her throat, choking her of oxygen and common sense. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t pull her eyes away from the red eyes that stared so intensely back at her. She felt as though she were drowning, and her lifeline was on the other side of the room.


	2. A Fight to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa, the strong alpha can’t help but feel protective of the blonde omega, but to what lengths would she go? Finn, an abusive ex is the focus of her rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter to help build the intensity of the situation and create a stronger foundation for Lexa and Clarke. Of course, feel free to leave comments and request with where you, as my readers, would like to see this story go. Thank you in advance.

One by one, the wolves in the club sank to their knees, bearing their necks as a symbol of submission. Some stronger alphas fought the pull, but they too sank to their knees and submitted to the stronger wolf. Those that were sitting in booths slid out and sank to the floor as well. That is, everyone but Clarke, who’s eyes remained locked with the powerful brunette, her back stiff with defiance. 

The pheromones in the room were strong and threatening. They held a promise of violence to come that made the hair on the back of Clarke’s neck stand at attention and a shiver tingle down her spine. She felt the trickle of a growl built within her throat. 

The alpha tilted her head to the side quizzically, her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration and confusion. Her red eyes directed at the blonde omega sitting across the room. Unlike the others, she wasn’t kneeling, submitting to her wolf. Yet, she could tell the blue eyed beauty wasn’t completely unaffected. Her body was flush, the heat hitting her even from this distance. Pearly teeth flashed in the glow of the club’s lighting as the omega bit back a snarl, her tongue lolling out as she panted heavily. 

To Lexa, the omega smelled of a summer’s night after rainfall. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as the night sky when dawn approaches. A golden mane framed her face, looking as though the sun had kissed each strand. Although she was clearly an omega, she cared herself with an air of authority. It was impossible for an omega to deny her submission. Yet, here they were. 

Unfortunately for the alpha, this was not the time to test her strength or her will. She redirected her attention to the only Alpha still on his feet, the alpha standing directly behind Clarke.

It wasn’t until the terrifying alpha redirected her attention beyond her that Clarke tasted another strong alpha. This alpha’s scent burned her nostrils. He smelled of burning flesh and his taste was acrid, yet familiar. 

It took every ounce of strength and will Clarke possessed to turn away from the mesmerizing woman and look to whom stood behind her. The omega stopped in mid turn when she locked eyes with the black pearls burning holes into her head. It was Finn, an ex and a very strong, abusive alpha. He smiled as he looked her up and down, the smile never reaching his eyes. His gaze lingered on her plump, slightly exposed chest before looking up into her fearful eyes once more. 

Clarke couldn’t prevent the whimper that escaped her. Like the others, she was drawn out of the booth and sank to her knees. However, she was facing the opposite direction, the clearly weaker alpha. Clarke closed her eyes in shame and bared her neck to him. All she could do was internally beg for him not to hurt her or if he were planning to do so, to make it swift and less public.

Finn reached his hand out to stroke her soft curls, curls he had nearly ripped from her head only months ago. Before he could touch her though, a thoroughly pissed off Alpha stood between him and HIS omega. Her growl echoed off the walls and reverberated through his bones, but he would not back down. He was here to claim what was rightfully his and if this alpha wanted a fight, he would be more than happy to provide her with one. 

His own growl echoed in the silent room, the music had long since stopped playing, as there was nobody to man the booth. Finn made quick work removing his shirt as heat flooded his body, preparing it for the change to come. Lexa made no attempt to remove her own clothing. She would not change for this fight. No. She would defeat him in human form, protecting the quaking omega behind her. 

Lexa didn’t know the story between these two, but could very clearly tell that there was one. Her body and wolf were drawn to the terrified girl behind her. Although, she couldn’t explain why. All she knew is that she would die protecting her, if that is what it came down to.


	3. A Battle of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little sloppy. I apologize for that. I just knew that it had been too long since I last posted anything and I needed to remedy that. My mind is a little scattered right now, which is no excuse, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it.

**Lexa**

            A wild-eyed boy stood before me, his skin beginning to flush with his anger. He is nothing but a little boy, for a man does not make an omega quake before him, submit to him in fear, and it was clear that the cowering blonde omega did in fact fear him. No. That is something that an insecure child would do. It made my blood boil and my heartache.

            Whist keeping my focus on the alpha in front of me, I reached out a reassuring hand towards the omega, her eyes still downcast and her throat exposed. The moment my fingertips grazed her shoulder, I swear I felt an electrical current so strong it momentarily stopped my heart. Yet, the cobalt blue eyes that snapped their attention to me had me swimming back to the surface, gasping for air.

            I did not have too long to wonder if she had felt it to, because my attention was drawn back to the boy called Finn. A growl rumbled deep within his belly, trickling out in waves through clenched teeth. His eyes remained glued to where my hand rested, where a small hand now covered my own. Gone was the tremble of a frightened woman. Next to me kneeled a defiant omega, a strong omega who soon rose to her feet and defined her strength.

            Finn’s exposed chest puffed out as he flooded the small area with more pheromones. I could feel the heat radiating from him, begging him to change into his natural being, challenging my beast to do the same. My beast is stronger, and much more stubborn than any he had probably ever encountered in any of his drunken stupors. I would not fall victim to his belittling or inferiority.

            Standing tall, I grasped the omegas hand, finding comfort and power in her touch. As our fingers laced, I began to push forward my pheromones, directing them at the bewildered alpha boy. I watched on, amused when Finn curled his nose in disgust, my pheromones working their way through his nose and to his brain. It wouldn’t be long before he had no choice but to accept who the stronger alpha is and submit to me, and oh the joy that would bring me.

            Again, another growl reverberated through the enclosed space, to which I mirrored. This had gone on long enough. Next came a growl that shook the ground and rattled the windows, my growl. I watched triumphantly as Finn began to shiver and then shake. He was grinding his teeth so hard the sound was almost audible. Ever so slowly, with every ounce of defiance he could muster, Finn’s beast eventually gave in. His knees cracked against the wooden floor. Step one complete.

            Step two: Letting go of the omega’s hand, I took careful, calculated steps towards the kneeling alpha, never looking away from his steel grey eyes. Meanwhile, his eyes kept darting between her red and the omega’s blue, searching for an answer for this onslaught.     With deliberate ease, I reached out a gentle hand and grazed it along Finn’s cheek, undeniably forcing him to meet my steady gaze.

            Squatting down to emphasize my point, I told him, “If you ever come near her again, if you ever enter this establishment again, I will tear you to pieces. You do not own this beautiful omega. She is strong and is her own wolf. She gets to choose whom she desires to be in her company and clearly, you do not make that cut. Do. You. Understand. Me?”

            Finn’s gaze lingered on the blonde, his eyes glowering with loss and anger. “I will not so easily give up what is rightfully mine.”

            My alpha metaphysically reached out and slapped the idiot. “She is no one’s property, you stupid, narcissistic alpha pup!”

            A sharp slap resounded, knocking shock into everybody in attendance. “Finn Collins, I do not belong to you. You are vile, cruel and controlling. No more will I kneel before you. No longer will you have strength over me. I am done with you. It is best that you get up and leave this place, leave me alone, with whatever dignity you have left.” She crossed her arms over her chest, standing tall and proud.

            “NO!” He roared!

            Fury coiled my fist and my fist connected to his jaw. Hastily, I grabbed Finn by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. “You listen to me and you listen to me good. This sweet lady has clearly stated that you are no longer welcome in her life. Now please, leave, before I throw you out of it.”

            Finn lunged forward, grabbing at the omega, his fist landing over her eye. Without hesitation, I threw the hostile alpha over my shoulder and carried him towards the exit. It was with no show boating and a great deal of gusto that I threw him out of the door and on to his ass. I looked sternly at the big, alpha bouncer who guarded the door, “Ensure that he is not allowed back in this establishment, ever.”

            The bald alpha nodded and turned his attention to the ego-wounded alpha on the ground, silently daring him to even attempt to walk back through that door, the door in which he was so carelessly tossed from. Dusting off my hands, I walked back into the club in search of the beautiful omega that had caused my alpha’s presence to become almost overwhelming, for everybody. My hand still tingled from her touch, the loss aching deep within me. Who is this woman and how do I win her heart?


	4. Hyperventilation and Drinking

**Clarke**

            My heart hammered in my chest, the sound echoing in my ears. Finn. Finn was here, in this city. He found me. How did he find me? Who was this terrifying beautiful alpha that just picked him up and threw him out of the club like a stray dog? What do I do now? Where can I go?

            I felt the ground beneath my feet begin to sway as the flashing lights of the club began to spin in a tornado of swirling color. Music had begun to play once more, but all I could hear was the blood rushing towards my overloaded brain. Breathing became more difficult, like the air was made of hot lead, burning my throat with every forced inhale. Reflexively, my hand clawed at my chest, willing my heart to stay within its confines and for my lungs to expand to their full potential.

            A tentative hand at my back, rubbing small circles. Somebody was speaking, but I couldn’t make out the words. Everything just sounded like voices muffled by the ocean’s tide, while I drowned beneath its brute strength. Suddenly, there were strong hands gripping my shoulders like they were trying to keep me from falling off a cliff. The world began to bounce and shake, the hands upon my shoulders forcing the movement. It just made me feel even more dizzy, white blotches dancing with the vortex of color whirling behind my eyes.  

            The twirling colors began to slow in their tango and my heart no longer felt like it was going to race out of my chest and into the next county. No. Everything began to slow down and shift back into focus. Breathing became much easier and I gulped in air as fast as I could, fearful that the luxury would be ripped from me once more. It was by my fifth intake of that beloved, musky air that smelled of tension and sweat that I noticed a second set of hands on me.

            Before me knelt the most mesmerizing being I had ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. Her chestnut hair fell around her face, some strands still in braids while others flowed freely. Her eyes. Oh, those eyes. They were the color of the forest when it first awakens in the morning. The grassy orbs were filled with such concern and patience. Her hands rested softly at my sides, not enough to really feel any pressure, but enough to send a tingle up my arms, goosebumps following along its trail.

            “Are you alright?” The words just seemed to melt of her tongue and resonate in my ears. Oh, the sensual melody they created. Never had I heard such a captivating sound. It wasn’t until that breathtaking mouth repeated the question that I realized I hadn’t answered.

            My reply got caught within the dry crevices of my mouth, causing a sound more like a choke than an actual answer to come out. Fear swelled up within my stomach, knotting, tangling and clenching my insides until they ached. Instinctively, my hand flew back to my chest, clawing at the thin material that protected the delicate flesh beneath.

            “Get some water.” The angelic voice ordered before cooing in a sweet, hushed tone.

            Soon, a cold glass was being pressed into my hand and brought slowly to my lips. I nearly choked on the first sip, but the task grew easier. It wasn’t long before I was gulping the water down, finishing off the glass and begging for another. The water was cool and refreshing against my raw throat. Slowly, the fire that had burned so fiercely began to diminish.

            Again, my gorgeous savior questioned, “Clarke, are you okay?”

            I was too mystified by the question to answer in the typical manner one does when asked such a question. No, not I. Not Clarke Griffin. “How do you know my name?”

            The angel of mercy laughed. Oh. My. Goodness. That laugh. It held the power to pull the moon and the stars right out orbit and brightened the room better than a summer sun ever could. “After everything that just happened, you’re concerned with how I know your name? Is she usually this logical?”

            “Well, usually, our Princess here is on her P’s and Q’s, but I am afraid with the stress of the situation, she may have forgotten the alphabet all together,” answered a taunting voice.

            For the first time since the ordeal, I took in my surroundings. Most of the people in the club had resumed their dancing or were busy drowning their sorrows and stress in cheap liquor. The DJ was back in his booth, headphones securely in place and the bartender was keeping up an even pace of taking orders and handing them out. Occasionally, her eyes would gaze over at and linger on the small group of people that lightly surrounded me. A small group that was rewarded with a wide girth from bystanders.  

            Raven stood just behind the green-eyed goddess. The Hispanic mechanic’s usually golden complexion lacked its usual glow. Instead, she appeared to be rather pale, a shaky smile ghosting her features. She clung to Octavia’s side like a lifeline. This was not the usual Raven “Boom” Reyes I was used to, and it was a bit disconcerting.

            “Forget the alphabet,” I exclaimed, “Finn was just here. Finn found me, and I don’t know how or what I should do next!” The words just rushed out.

            The brunette in front of me cleared her throat, causing me to make her the focus of my attention once more. “Um, who is Finn? Is that the mutt I just tossed out?”

            I nodded, incredulous to her casual tone of voice. “Yes, that was Finn. He is an ex of mine, one that I was sure was left in my past.”

            “And he found you,” she asked, unsure, “but he wasn’t supposed to?” The question being left to linger in the air for longer than was necessary.

            “Yes,” I replied, matter of factly.

            I reached out a slightly trembling hand towards my savior of the night, an act of gratitude. “I suppose I should say thank you, for getting rid of him.”

            Her hand grasped mine, securely but gently. Electricity shot through my hand and up my arms, radiating and pulsating in tune to my heartbeat. A small gasp escaped my lips, breathy and unbelieving. What in the sweet hell is this? I locked eyes with those emerald orbs, orbs that mirrored my own. They were filled with awe and confusion, seeking answers to questions I didn’t even know to ask.

            “It was my pleasure, Clarke” she said meekly, no longer able to meet my eyes.

            “May I know the name of the woman in which I owe a drink?” I questioned.

            “Lexa. Lexa Woods.” Her tone was confident.

            My mouth fell agape. “Lexa… Lexa Woods?” I stuttered, “Like, THE Lexa Woods?”

            She smiled the most brilliant smile, dazzling and captivating. “The one and only. It is very nice to meet you, Clarke.”

            “Well, Ms. Woods, can I buy you a drink as a thank you?” I meant that to sound so much more poised than it actually did.

            Lexa shook her head, her eyes cast down. “After the traumatic experience you just had, I believe I should be the one buying you a drink.”

            With that, she pulled me gracefully into her arms, her hands casually resting on my hips. I don’t know why, but I felt compelled to slide further into her embrace and lay my head upon her shoulder. So, like a puppet with no free will, that is exactly what I did. Oh, how it felt so right! Her arms wrapped around me like a protective shield. Nobody had ever made me feel so safe, just because of sheer proximity. I felt her sigh, felt it as if I was the one releasing it.

            “I think that sounds perfect.” I whispered, wondering if it ghosted through her mind the way it did off my lips.

            I shuddered when she broke the embrace, the club suddenly feeling too cold. I warmed instantaneously when her hand retook mine and led me to the bar. “What will you have, niron?”

            I don’t know what that words means, but oh how my heart fluttered. “Whiskey,” I replied.

            “A girl after my own heart,” she said, turning to the bartender, “Two whiskeys on the rocks, please.”


	5. Bonding Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa continue to bond over drinks, drinking in all they can about one another. However, the night is brought to an abrupt hault when Clarke's mood and personality become greatly affected by something beyond her control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your encouraging comments. I wasn't sure that I wanted to continue writing this story, but because of your kind comments, I am actually eager to write more and share it with you. I know I am really rusty on writing. I used to write every day, it was my refuge. Then, college and life happened, but I am finding happiness in writing once more. Thus, I hope my writing evolves and keeps you hooked. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to throw them at me. 
> 
> Thank you loves!  
> -Sam

**Lexa**

 

We talked all night, into the wee hours of the morning. After paying our tab, the bartender bid us a good day, but I wasn’t ready for our time together to end. I don’t know what it was about this little omega, but I couldn’t seem to get enough of her. The way she talked about art and med school, it made me develop an evolving passion for them as well. She never let the conversation linger on herself too long though, always redirecting the conversation back to me.

I did my best to answer all of her questions completely and honestly.

            “What is your favorite color?” She asked, the questions come out much more easily the more whiskey she consumed.

            I casually bit my lip, running my fingertip over the rim of my class before looking up at the woman who sat eagerly next to me. “Well, before tonight, I would have told you that my favorite color is red. However, after tonight, it may be blue.”

            If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought that I saw her blush. A small, devilish smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she cast her eyes downward, seeking refuge in the amber liquid sloshing around in her glass. The more she drank, the less guarded she became and the less guarded she became, the more I wanted to drink her in.

            I, myself, was becoming tipsy, but it wasn’t the cheap whiskey that caused my cheeks to flush and my flesh to tingle. No. It was this woman, this wonderful omega, Clarke. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on and her scent was absolutely intoxicating. She smelled like a brewing thunderstorm, the salty sands of the beach, cinnamon and something that was uniquely her.

            Without warning or preamble, I leaned in, in the middle of her current ramble about the new technology being introduced into the medical field and how it much potential it had to save lives and rubbed my nose over her scent gland. I felt a longing clench in my stomach, as my tongue darted out to taste what my nose smelled. It was everything I had anticipated, everything and so much more. She tasted like home.

            My journey of self-discovery was brought to an abrupt halt by a breathy voice. “Mmmm, Lexa…” a huskiness taking over the tone, “Lexa what… what are you doing?”

            I jerked back, almost connecting the back of my head to her jaw, the apology not coming from my lips fast enough, “Oh my God, Clarke! I am so incredibly sorry. I don’t know what came over me just then! Maybe I have had too much to drink,” I said, staring accusingly at my now empty class. How many of these had we had anyways?

            She wouldn’t look at me. Dammit! I blew this before it ever had a chance to extend beyond tonight. Wait, why did I want it to extend beyond tonight? Usually, by now, I would have already taken my flavor of the night out to my truck and had my way with her before sending her back in, her tab on me, sometimes two at a time. I never bothered to know their names or took interest in their passions.

            “Clarke,” I said, almost dejectedly, “I am truly sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

            Finally, she graced me with those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. I was drowning, and I knew she would be the only one who could resuscitate me. The tides were gentle, almost playful but they were all consuming. Forgiveness shined brightly, reflecting off the waves stirring there, her words evident in her eyes before she ever muttered them aloud.

            “Its okay, Lexa, really.” Clarke said, tugging her bottom lip with her teeth.

            It started to feel untimely warm in the now nearly empty club. I watched with curiosity as heat crept up Clarke’s face, staining her cheeks in a rosy glow. Her breathing became uneven, almost erratic. Was she panting? Beads of sweat formed at her hairline, dropping down like heavy dew drops. She was squirming on her stool, no position bringing her comfort. The soft features of her face began to harden, giving the illusion that she was no longer enjoying my company, but was in real, physical pain. That’s when it dawned on me. The club wasn’t getting hotter, Clarke was, and it was getting increasingly worse.

            By the time I paid our tab and the bartender bid us ado, Clarke was radiating heat like the summer sun of the solstice. I grabbed the omega’s hand, quickly pulling her off her stool and into my arms. Her flesh burned me to my core. I know now why it is dangerous to stare at the sun for too long, but even more so to reach out and touch it. It ignited my entire body, the heat coiling within my own stomach, threatening to break free and consume the world.

            I led her to the Uber that awaited us. I would pay for her to come back tomorrow and pick up her vehicle. Neither of us were in a state to drive, and I had already cleared it with the bartender. It would seem as though they are big on safety as well, as she had already confiscated mine and Clarke’s keys without our knowledge whilst we were talking. I would have to remember to give them a good Yelp review, later.

            Clarke clung to me, like a child seeking refuge after a nightmare. Her body shook and trembled against mine, while her eyes remained securely closed and tight. Fingers clawed and begged for something to hold. I don’t know why, but I lifted my shirt, grabbed her hand and laid it against my bare stomach. Almost instantaneously, the shaking and the painful whimpers began to quiet.

            “Where am I headed to, lady?” The somewhat rude driver asked through gritted teeth, looking at us from the rearview mirror. He had streams of sweat flowing down his face, even though he was blasting the AC. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles a stark contrast to his olive skin.  

            “Clarke, where do you live? What is your address?” I asked, but to no avail. She remained curled into my side, as close as two beings could be in the back of an average sized car. The whimpers were still frequent, but not as fierce and heartbreaking.

            I looked back up at the driver, as I continued to run my fingers through those long, golden tresses, causing the woman strapped to me to… was I hearing things? Was Clarke… purring? “The big brown house, just off Park Way.”

            The driver nodded, not needing further instructions. Everybody knew the house. I had every intention of being a good samaritan. I was going to take Clarke home, to her house, place her in her bed (possibly changing her into something more comfortable and not so sweaty), leave a glass of water on her nightstand with a note (with my phone number) and two Tylenol.

            Of course, you can’t take a girl to her house at the end of what was a wonderful night, when you don’t know where she lives. So, we were going to go back to my place. It is a good thing the couch is really comfy. A princess, no a queen, was going to sleep in my bed. Oh, what I wouldn’t give to be her knight in shining armor, her protector.


	6. A Gentle Woman's Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa brings Clarke home, because Clarke appears unable to voice where she lives. Of course, because why would Clarke ever be remotely helpful? Lexa helps Clarke prepare for bed. Will she be a gentle woman, or will she give in to the cravings of her alpha?

**Clarke**

            My body was on fire, the flames lapping at my face and flaring within my womb. It scorched my throat, a white-hot branding iron being casts into its depths. It cascaded down my back, singeing and awakening everything in its path. Heat pooled and boiled between my legs, creating a burning, sticky mess. Everything burned and ached, but I had never felt so alive. I could see, hear, feel, taste and smell everything so differently, as if each atom was magnified, intensified.

            My body vibrated as I purred happily, buried in the safety of Lexa’s arms. Her fingers through my hair fanned the flames, coaxing out new sets of whimpers. This was a whole new kind of buzz, one that I hoped never went away. I lost all track of time and space. My sole focus was on everything Lexa.

Peeking one eye open, I took in the view. Lexa was staring out the window, the landscape quickly changing and the city lights casting shadows over her stoic features. The angles of her clenched jaw were amplified when the car was flooded with an array of colors, the definition of beauty and strength. Her eyes held a distant red glow, a mirror of her strength and the fire that was burning me alive.

There was some talking, but I couldn’t tell you who they belonged, who the words were directed at or their content. However, what I could tell you was that Lexa’s breaths were uneven. Some breaths were shallow, abrupt and caused her chest to rise and fall quickly. Others were deeper, controlled and deliberate. _Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump._ Her heartbeat played softly in my ear, the quiet drum a lulling sound. Although, at times, it sounded as though it skipped a beat. That’s a bit worrisome. I would have to remember to mention that to her later, suggest that she see a specialist.

Her fingers continued to comb through my hair, almost absentmindedly. It was soothing nonetheless. The other hand swept softly up and down my arm, bouts of electricity shooting from her fingertips and dancing along my skin. My body was hypersensitive, aware of every touch she placed and every place I so desperately wished for her to explore. Oh, what it would be like to have her tongue glide over my neck, lick… woah woah WOAH! Easy there Griffin! You only just met her, tonight.

In between whimpers and compulsions, I slid my tongue out, tasting the air. Something foreign assaulted my nostrils, causing me to bury my head deeper into Lexa, feigning off the unwanted scent. It smelled of aggression and cigarette smoke. The smell impaled my senses. It smelled so much like… him. I curled in on myself, wrapping my arms tightly around my knees. If only I could make myself smaller, make myself smaller and insignificant, maybe he would just leave me alone.

Lexa’s arms tightened their hold on me, shifting our bodies so that I was half atop her and half sprawled out in the expanse of the backseat. I snuggled my face into her neck, resting over her scent gland. Gone was the fear of what was and what could be again, now that he had found me. Instead, I smelled… home. My senses were overwhelmed. The smell of freshly fallen rain, snow covered mountaintops and a musky spice clouded my mind.

“Mmmm, Lexa…” Her name dripped like honey from my lips, a taste I wanted to savor, again and again and again.

Heat grew in my belly, coiling around my heart and lungs. The lasso only grew tighter when Lexa’s breath ghosted my ear, alighting every nerve ending. The torment, so sweet, only lasted a few moments. Cool air brushed my face, rushing past me and through me in waves. The next thing I know, I was being hoisted into the air, my world briefly turned upside down.

Lexa threw me over her shoulder with such ease, I wondered what else she could do with ease. Firemen had nothing on this gorgeous woman’s technique and strength. All the blood began to rush to my head, which was a welcome change from where I had originally been headed. Although the position was slightly uncomfortable, I must admit, the view was pretty amazing.

My hands firmly gripped her buttocks. I would like to say that I did it in an effort to stabilize and minimize my movements, but truth be told, I did it merely for the enjoyment of doing so. It was so tight, firm beneath my grasp. If I didn’t know any better, I could have sworn I heard her gasp. Of course, with all the blood rushing to my head, my ears could have been playing tricks on me.

The welcome breeze evaporated when she carried me through a doorway and into an unfamiliar space. It was ginormous! My apartment could have fit into her spacious living room, decorated in the most modern tech. I think I remember seeing it in a magazine a few weeks back, the highlight of some unknown interior designer’s career.

The trip of the stairs was uneventful. Lexa’s steps never faltered and her vice grip on my hips never loosened. Next thing I know, I am once again in the air, but this time, gravity working for me and not against me. The landing was a bit unlady-like, my feet briefly flying over my head. Man, this girl was literally making me fall head over heels for her.

Candlelight was the only luminous glow in the room, casting eerie shadows along the walls, each dancing to their own tune. With deft, experienced hands, she made quick work of my socks and shoes. As soon as my feet were free of their confines, I sought out the silky texture of the furs, letting the fibers catch between my toes. The beach had nothing on these blankets.

Gentle fingers made quick work of the buttons on my blouse, tossing it onto the floor with a _thud_. Flames leapt from her fingertips to my bare chest with every graze. Her hands continued their journey downwards, undoing my belt and unbuttoning my pants. The pool between my legs threatened to flood when she torturously pulled my pants down my legs. I should have felt exposed and vulnerable before this alpha with the expert touch, but I didn’t. If I had to be honest, I wanted to help her remove my bra and panties, the only material remaining. Oh, sweet heaven, if she removed them with her teeth….

She pulled me up on the pillows, pillows that smelled so strongly of her, every nerve in my body sprang to life, dancing and swirling, a whirlwind of chaos. The furs completely enveloped me, being pulled up to my chin and being tucked in at my sides, like a parent tucking in their child. With a gentle kiss to my forehead she whispered, “Sweet sleep, niron.”

Quiet footsteps echoed in the large space, followed by the sound of a softly closed door. She left. She brought me into her home, into her bed, tucked me in and just… left. This alpha just walked away from a completely vulnerable omega, and with no hesitation, whatsoever.

The room was quiet, too quiet. The air was chilly, and I felt alone, truly alone. The heat and pain in my belly was a dull ache, compared to the harsh, bitterness of solitude. I couldn’t fend off the whimpers that traveled up my throat, only to reverberate off the stark walls. I wanted her to come back. I needed her to come back.


	7. Battling the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a whimpering mess of an unmated omega in her bed. She wants so desperately to be a gentle woman, to aid this beautiful omega through her heat, without filling her with her own relentless need. Will she succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have gotten some comments lately, stating that some parts of this story may be unrealistic or that they don't like the manner in which I have portrayed Lexa. I apologize. I feel I must reiterate that... this is my first time ever working with alpha/omega/beta dynamics. I am kind of learning as I go. Not only that, but I had given up fictional writing for years, replacing it with scholarly articles and data based reports. I hope that you can see me evolve as a writer, improving with each chapter.
> 
> If it becomes too disliked, I will simply scrap the story all together. I am having quite the battle here, with myself. Give me your honest opinions. You won't hurt my feelings. I will just use the advice to determine how and if I proceed forward.
> 
> To those of you that have enjoyed the story thus far, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Here's the thing... Penises and erections are definitely a new ball game for me. I am transgender (FTM), but I am not yet on hormones or have undergone any transitional surgeries. I am married to a wonderful woman. Therefore, straight sex and actions and feelings involving a penis are definitely outside my comfort zone. However, I want to give it a go. Please, help me out here or have a bit of mercy on me!
> 
> -Sam

**Lexa**

I flopped on the couch, my arm falling dramatically over my face as an exasperated sigh escaped my lips. There was a beautiful woman in my bed, a whimpering mess of an omega who was clearly going into heat and I just left her in my bed. I couldn’t tell if I was being a considerate, controlled alpha, or if I was just being an ass. If it would have been any other omega, I would have ravaged her, sating her every need until she was left in a pool of her own pleasure. So, what made this drunken omega any different?

            Her whimpers filled the house, filling every nook and cranny. They flooded the house, reverberating off the walls. She sounded like she was in so much pain, a wounded puppy that was repeatedly being kicked and beaten. It was utterly heartbreaking. Not to mention the heat that seemed to come in waves and torrents from the bedroom, filling the growing bulge in my pants with a need of its own. Oh, this was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

            I looked down sternly at my crotch, “You better cool it down there unless you’re aching for a cold shower!”

            It just seemed to grow with pride, seemingly thinking that any attention would be better than none. I huffed, throwing my feet over the side of the couch and heaving myself to my feet. The trudge to the bathroom was long and painful, to say the least. I had decided to use the shower down the hall, instead of the one that was conveniently connected to my bedroom. During the walk down the hall, the rough material of my briefs and jeans chaffed against the swollen head, shooting streams of desire and need through my being, leaving it to coil and burn within my stomach.

            Cold water streamed down my shoulders, rivulets travelling down my back and between the valley of my breast. Steam swirled into the air, being drawn upwards by the fan. The chilly water was no match for my heat seared flesh. The ice-cold water was doing nothing to soothe the beast that craved so desperately to be set free. Shaking my head, I looked down to my fully erect shaft. My soldier was proudly saluting, the head so swollen it was turning purple with built-up pressure. There was no way I was going to be able to get any sleep if I didn’t succumb to my nature’s most basic need.

            I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, letting it fall against the shower wall with a dull _thud_. Firmly and with purpose, I grasped the aching bulge, eliciting a hoarse moan that bounced within the confined space. The water acted as a natural lubricant, my hand stroking its length, my thumb swirling around the head.

            Images of Clarke, on her hands in knees in my bed, looking back at me, longingly- pleading, begging for me to take her, quickened my strokes. Thoughts of her calling my name into the empty, damp air nearly sent me over the edge. Sounds of her moans, gasps and contented sighs echoed in my mind. I could only imagine how wet she was, staining my sheets with her delectable nectar. Oh, how sweet I bet it would taste on my tongue.

            “Clarke…” I moaned aloud as I came.

 _______________________________________________

 

            Sunlight poured into the living room, casting everything in a golden glow. It should have been a heavenly sight, but it was annoying. Perhaps it was because I was not accustomed to sleeping on the couch in my own house. As comfortable as the couch was, my arms and legs were stiff. Sitting up required more energy than I was willing to put out. So, I just laid there, using my arm to block the onslaught of sunlight. I hoped if I laid there long enough, my brain would get the hint and go back to sleep.

            Muffled cries interrupted my wishful thinking. The sound was coming from my bedroom. Slowly, I pushed myself off the couch and made my way down the hall, towards the only door that separated me from an unmated omega in heat. Her harsh sobs and gravelly whimpers penetrated everything, leaving everything in its wake shattered and broken, right along with her. It was heart wrenching, but I couldn’t give her what she so clearly needed. I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t.

            The unyielding bulge in my sweatpants ached for me to assist her, to fill her past the point of being full. I wanted to sate her, to change those needy whimpers into cries of ecstasy. But, I couldn’t. No, correction. I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t be one of those alpha’s that lost control just because a sexy little omega was in heat and begging to be taken. If she were in a logical state of mind, she wouldn’t want me in such a way. No, this was just her biological needs being cast forth. I just wish they would have cast themselves in any other direction, other than mine.

            I hesitated, my hand on the door. I cast my eyes downward, suddenly finding interest in my bare feet. I wiggled my toes and scrunched my brows together in deep concentration. Why was I hesitating? Dammit! This was my house! It was my house, and I am an alpha! Without any further ado, I swung the door open, nearly slamming it into the wall.

            I wasn’t prepared for the sight before me. A startled omega yelped and jumped at the sudden intrusion. I watched silently as she curled in upon herself, her body convulsing and sweat streaming from every pore. The bed was soaked, and she was drenched, her golden tresses sticking to her damp forehead.

            I wanted to go to her, to engulf her in my arms and soothe her, but I remained in the doorframe, ram rod straight. Gently, I released calming pheromones, quickly filling up the bedroom. Slowly, she began to uncurl, and the whimpers decreased in frequency. It wasn’t until she had relaxed a great deal that I noticed she was still asleep. Clearly, the blackout curtains were serving their purpose.

            “Lexa…” I jumped at the sound of my name. It was breathy, endearing and sent goosebumps up my arms.

            I am a controlled alpha. I am a controlled alpha. I repeated the mantra, each time taking a step further into the room. With only a few strides remaining between me and the edge of the bed, I hit a force field. A force field that was so strong, it nearly knocked me to my knees. No wonder she was soaked in sweat. The closer I got to the bed, the more my flesh burned. I could smell the need pouring from her body. It smelled sickeningly sweet.

            “Mmm, Leska… d’n stop.” A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she thrust her hips into the air. Then she moaned, almost shaking all my resolve with that guttural sound.

            The bed creaked when I sat on the edge, the sound muffled by the sound of her moaning my name, once more. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reaching a steady hand out to cup her face. We both jumped at the connection, stoking the fire by adding fuel to the flame. I ran my thumb over her cheek and down to her chin.

            I couldn’t stop myself. Without thought, I popped my thumb into my own mouth, tasting her for the first time. She tasted of salt, but there was something else there too, something I couldn’t identify but knew that I wanted more of. Unexpectedly, I became incredibly thirsty, wanting nothing more than to drink her in, fully and completely.

            The bulge in my pants grew, clearly aware of her every move, moan and the scent of need she was producing. I stroked my length, absentmindedly. I worked the harsh materials of my pants against the swelling head. I took pleasure in the pain, gripping a bit more firmly with every moan Clarke released. Without notice, I quickened the rough strokes, timing them to the thrust of Clarke’s graceful hips.

            “Clarke…” I said, biting my lip and tilting my head back.

            I was so caught up in the knowledge that Clarke was in my bed, next to me, moaning my name to the heavens and working her hips in time to my strokes that I never felt the bed shift. Because my eyes were closed, I never saw her awaken, or shift in the bed, dragging herself closer and closer to me. It wasn’t until I felt another hand, this one a bit gentler than my own, grip my shaft and begin to work it up and down, top to bottom and back again.

            My eyes shot open and I stilled the hand that had tried to replace mine. Clarke kneeled before me, her throat exposed and her hand on my cock. Her pupils were shot, their black abyss threatening to swallow me whole. She chewed on her lips, lips that I so desperately wanted to take between my own teeth.

            Breathy, but certain Clarke said, “Please Leska… please….”

            Those words were my undoing. I would show this omega what it meant to be filled by a true alpha. Sure, I would hate myself later for taking advantage of her, but the guilt trip could wait. For now, we both had needs that needed to be fulfilled and I intended to fill her beyond her breaking point. I could fill my beast rising to the surface, howling to be set free. So, I set her free.


	8. Releasing the Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finally gives into the Omega's wishes. She releases her Alpha, but can she control it? Will she be mated when all she wanted to do was help an unmated Omega going into heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,
> 
> I apologize for the crazy delay in getting this chapter up and posted. Of course, it was a tough chapter to write because, this is more or less, straight sex and again, that is a bit outside of my knowledge realm. Secondly, I have been in and out of the hospital. I hope you all enjoy, at least for the most part. As always, lemme know what you think!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :)  
> -Sam

**Clarke**

            Pain surged through my belly, a silent plea screaming for my womb to be filled with an Alpha’s seed. The heat radiating from my flesh seared me to my core, branding me with a need that burned so fiercely it coiled and swelled within my being. I felt empty, empty and alone. The loneliness bit almost as harshly as the heat, marking me and leaving me bare and vulnerable. A vulnerability that an unmated Omega could not afford whilst in a stranger’s bed, no matter how undeniably sexy said stranger was.

            I smelled her before I felt the end of the bed dip with added weight. The scent of pine needles assaulted my nostrils, sending my senses into a spiraling vortex of a mess. I could taste her need as if it were my own, the flavors mixing and entwining on the tip of my tongue. My tongue parted my lips, begging for a taste of her. The air tasted delectably sweet, but with a hint of something that was distinctly her. The heat radiating from her body was similar to my own, the flames licking at her skin and dancing along my arms, awakening goosebumps along its path. I could hear her sighs, contented but left so much more to be desired. Her heart beat thrummed in time to mine; the drums of our beings daring us to march forth into the unknown.

            Slowly, I opened my eyes, just enough to chance a peek at the most captivating Alpha I have ever laid eyes on. The candles danced merrily off her features, casting her shadow on the walls in a beautiful tango. Then, I saw it. I saw her lip caught between her teeth as her hand worked its way up and down on the part of her that marked her as an Alpha- her strength and power evident in the size of the bulge rising and growing within her pants. Mesmerized, I watched as the dazzling brunette tilted her head back and uttered my name in ecstasy. Oh, how I needed to hear her same my name again and again, screaming until the Heavens knew my name.

            Quietly, I crawled across the bed until I was mere inches from the Alpha I craved above all else. Tentatively, I reached a slow but sure hand out to grip my Alpha’s staff. Once I held it gently in my palm, I worked at the pace Lexa had already set. It was slow but certain, working from top to bottom and back again. She filled my hand so completely, I could only imagine how deeply she could penetrate me, fill me. Just as quickly as we had started, a strong hand gripped my, steeling it in place. Green eyes bore into mine, the forest slowly being swallowed whole by the dark abyss that threatened to devour everything in its wake and right now, I was in its path.

            “Leska… Leska, please,” I begged.

            As quickly as I could breathe the words, I felt strong, deft hands pick me up and throw me back on the bed. Her lips crashed into mine, breathing life into me. Our tongues danced and swirled, begging the other entry. The effects were dizzying. I scratched and clawed at the sheets, but it wasn’t enough. No. I needed to feel her. I needed to feel every part of her pushed flush against my own. Without preamble, I reached for the bottom of her shirt, yanking it up and over her head, discarding it on the floor without care where it landed. The sight was beautiful to behold. She didn’t have large breasts, but it was enough that they fit perfectly in the palm of my hand.

            A harsh growl echoed off the walls and rumbled across my chest as I gently tugged, pinched and rolled her nipples between my fingers. The soft buds responded to my touch, hardening and leaping into my hand, begging for attention that I was more than prepared to give. My nails raked down her sides, tearing into her flesh, leaving pink welts and broken skin in their wake.

            The snarl that escaped the Alpha’s sensual and slightly swollen lips would have been terrifying in any other circumstances. However, for now, it was tantalizing, displaying her strength and power with the guttural sound. She pulled her lips from mine, but before I could open my mouth to protest, her skilled fingers were removing my drenched shirt and unclasping my bra. Both slipped from long fingers, only to fall in a heap on the floor.

            Our eyes locked and the world stop spinning, time stood still. Her pupils were blown and within them I could see a need that mirrored my own, all consuming and defying logic. I reached my hand up to move a strand of hair that had fallen in her face, but my wrist was captured mid motion and pinned above my head. Stubbornly, I reached my other hand up to finish the act, but it too was caught midway and pinned firmly above my head with the other. This elicited a growl from my silent lips, too stubborn to accept defeat.

            The Alpha towering above me sneered, not at all impressed by my stubborn disobedience. The voice that spoke to me was not the sweet, caring Alpha I had met the previous night. No. This was a demanding, gravelly Alpha. It was as much a turn on as it was frightening. “Little Omega, you will only do as you are told, when you are told to do it. Do you understand?”

            I couldn’t nod. I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t think clearly. All I could focus on was those eyes that threatened to devour me whole and the tingles that raced up and down my arms as legs, leaving a messy pool between my legs.

            “Klark,” the harshness of her words interrupting my thoughts, “I do not like to repeat myself. Tell me that you understand, or this goes no further, and I will leave you the quaking, whimpering mess of an Omega that you are.”

            As badly as I wanted to tell her to get the fuck off me, that I deserve better than this… I couldn’t deny my body it’s most basic need, the need to be sated. Thus, with my eyes casts down at her impeccable abs, I nodded.

            Gentle fingers lifted my chin, forcing me to meet her captivating gaze once more. I was falling, drowning in the abyss, allowing myself to be overcome. “Clarke, I need you to tell me that you understand.”

            “Yes, Alpha,” I answered, bearing my throat to her.

             Simple, quick kisses were placed in a trail down my throat. At the base, she sucked and nibbled at my pulse point, lapping at the sweat that had pooled there. As if I were some puppet that was only controlled by her animal instincts, I nuzzled into my Alpha’s neck. The scent of fresh pine needles, mountain air and a simple spice battered my senses. My tongue reached out, of its own accord, needing to taste her. She was as sweet and salty as I had imagined her to be, but the taste was addictive. Before I could stop myself, I sucked on her pulse point, drawing the blood closer to the surface, shading the flesh beneath my lips in a purple hue. I was rewarded with the subtle sound of a contented Alpha, a purring Alpha.

            “Lift,” Lexa ordered, pulling at my soaked jeans, her hands on my hips.

            Of course, I obliged. “Yes, Alpha.”

            With that, I lifted my hips and allowed her to pull my jeans and panties down in one swift motion. I stared down at her, captivated by her controlling nature and exquisite body. My body craved her in ways that my mind simply couldn’t, wouldn’t grasp. I wanted to punch her in the throat, but I also wanted her to sate my needs and awaken dormant desires. So, I let her.

 

 

**Lexa**

 

            I bit my lip, biting back the animalistic growl that threatened to break forth from me. She was breathtaking and submissive. Her blonde hair fell around her like a radiant halo. In the darkness, her skin glowed, casting light into the deepest of shadows, shadows I had long since tried to keep hidden. The look in her eyes was one of longing, of need. Flashes of desire flooded her eyes, causing the blue to swim in and out of focus. Oh, how I wanted this Omega.

            In minutes, my clothes laid scattered around the floor, another mess for another time. For now, my focus was on the whimpering, bare Omega before me. Vulnerability was not something that I had ever experienced, even in my youth. Yet, naked and stiff in front of Clarke… vulnerable is the only word I could use to describe the gut wrenching feeling building within my stomach. The way her eyes swept over me, up and down and back again, not missing an inch. She never touched me with her hands, but my skin crawled with every sweep of her gaze.

            Her whimpering amplified, her need growing. I couldn’t denier her anymore. I couldn’t deny _us_ anymore. I should have asked her once more if she was ready, to verify this is what she truly wanted, but I didn’t. I grasped my engorged cock, placing it at her entrance. After a few quick rotations, after coating myself in her sweet juices, I allowed myself entry. She was so incredibly wet that her silky folds gave little resistance. In one swift motion, I buried my entire length within her and marveled in how tight and amazing she felt.

            “Fuck me! Please, please Leska!” Clarke’s words the only encouragement I needed.

            Once more, I pinned her wrists to the bed while I pounded fiercely into her. One. Two. Three strokes and she was already crying my name to the Heavens, my Alpha taking such pleasure in the sound. I took her harder, faster.

            All too quickly, I felt her walls tighten around my shaft, threatening to quiver and break. As quickly as I had begun, I halted my movements, stilling myself inside her, buried to the hilt. My Alpha was not ready to let her cum, for her to spend her energy so soon. No. I wanted to draw this out. I wanted to cum harder for me than she ever had before, or every would again, with another.

            “Leska…” she begged, “please, don’t stop.” She bucked her hips, squirming, trying to force any amount of friction to help her reach her destination.

            Her cries fell on deaf ears. Digging my knees into the mattress, my sheer body weight kept her body immobile. Instead, I waited until her whimpering escalated once more and the fire building up within me could be denied no longer. With a wet _pop_ I pulled out of her.

            Before she could protest, I grabbed her hips and flipped her roughly over. Her cries were muffled, her face buried in the pillow. None too softly I grasped her hips, angling her towards my stark erection. Without any ado or hesitation, I reentered what was mine. Once more, she took all of me, her hips rocking in rhythm to mine. The sound of our bodies meeting echoed in the room, mixing with Clarke’s grunts, sighs and whimpers.

            I could feel the knot forming, stretching Clarke even further. It pushed against her wall, aching to be shoved in and taken. Slowly, I reached down and grabbed a handful of that beautiful, golden hair and wrapped it between my fingers. My Alpha was awarded with a soft shriek as I yanked on the strands, forcing her to bare her throat to me. With one final motion, pulling all the way out before shoving myself back in, I forced my knot into her. She sealed around me within moments, locking me in place.

            With so little room to move, using my length to my advantage was no longer an option. Instead, I relied on brute force. I forced myself deeper into her, threatening to rip her and spill myself within her.

            “Cum for me Klark!” I demanded. “Cum for me, now!”

            And she did. That sweet nectar flowed freely from her, flooding around my shaft and spilling onto the bed. The sticky pool encompassed us both, the scent intoxicating and welcoming. With a roar, I erupted and spilled into her womb. Jet after jet rocketing into the Omega, filling her with the seed of a powerful Alpha. The steady streams causing the Omega to spasm and jerk, cumming again and again until the last drop was spilled.

            Just as the last drops were seeping, I lowered my mouth to the Omega’s pulse point, her scent overwhelming my senses. I had never wanted anything more. I licked the sweet spot, tasting her flesh, feeling it burn beneath my tongue. Oh, how I wanted to make this Omega mine in every sense of the word. _MINE!_ My Alpha howling with the thought. I grazed my teeth along the skin, my mouth watering, begging me to clamp down on the sensitive spot.

            So, I leaned in and opened my mouth.


	9. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the insanely long wait. Of course, that was not my intention. I started a new job and I work 56 hour work weeks. In other words, I am either at work or I am attempting to remember what it means to sleep. The only reason I was able to work on anything today is because I had to take today off sick. The max overtime won't go on forever and when it does finally end, I will be able to get back into the swing of writing a little bit more. So please, forgive me. Also, I know this is kind of a crappy chapter. Again, I apologize. I just wanted to make sure that you all knew that I hadn't given up on the story. 
> 
> As always, share what you like and what you don't like. Try not to be too harsh though. I am trying. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> <3 Sam

**Clark**

 

I had never felt so full. Nobody in my past had ever come close to making me feel this way. Not Wells. Not Niylah. Definitely not Finn. The sheer bliss tingled down to my toes and curled around my soul, dancing to a merry tune. The air around me waivered. I felt like I was flying, high into the clouds, soaring through the heavens. I gripped the sheets like they were the only thing anchoring me to my body, to this world. 

The Alpha above me roared, an intimidating but magnificent sound. My heart quickened, beating fiercely against its cage, as my wolf responded. We cried out together, the sound reverberating off of the walls, shaking the light fixtures, our ecstasy too much for the small space. 

Lexa leaned down, her dark locks tickling my face, causing a soft chuckle to escape between my lips. Her scent washed over me, crashed into me like the ocean against the shore during a typhoon. The smell of freshly fallen pine needles, the forest at dawn and the hint of something wild and forbidden invaded my senses. In that moment, everything was Lexa. I felt complete. I felt like I was home. 

I felt her jaw flex and her teeth graze my sensitive flesh before my heat hazed mind could grasp what was about to happen. My pulse rocketed, pounding in my chest, my head and my throat. Instinctively, my wolf let out a tremendous howl, the sound echoing off the rafters and shaking the Earth. Yes. Yes. I don’t know why, but I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything a day in my life. My wolf wanted to belong to this Alpha. I wanted to belong to this strong, compassionate woman. I needed to.

Lexa’s knot was pressing into me, begging for entrance, prepared to take it, if not allowed willingly. As her teeth began to sink into my neck, my hips splayed wider and the Alpha above me slipped in with a final  _ pop _ . The stretch teetered that thin line between pain and pleasure. As the skin broke and  **my** Alpha fed on my very essence, I came again, clenching around Lexa’s throbbing shaft, milking it as my walls fluttered. 

In my moment of ecstasy, I opened my jaws and latched on to the woman who made me feel stronger and more protected than I ever imagined possible. Quickly, my mouth filled with her blood, causing Lexa’s seed to spill within me in gushing streams. The knot would not allow for a single drop to go wasted. I could feel the bursts beating against my innermost walls, forcing another powerful orgasm to wash over me. I cried out to the heavens, shouting her name at the top of my lungs, begging her not to stop. With each passing moment, I could feel my womb stretching and accommodating the substantial amount of cum that filled it.  

With a final sigh, an exhausted Alpha collapsed next to me, turning us on our sides. I snuggled into my Alpha’s next, nuzzling her scent gland, licking at the wound. No longer did she smell so wild. Of course, she still smelled of the outdoors, but there was a hint of something there that wasn’t there before. Me. And my wolf loved that, purring at the revelation that I had found my mate and that she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. 

The days passed in a similar manner. I could never get enough of Lexa’s power, compassion and skill. Her cock was amazing, reaching the innermost parts of me that others previously had never dare gone. Yet, her mouth is what captivated me most. The way she swirled her tongue around my most sensitive parts, sucking me into submission and pushing me off the edge over and over and over again. My needs had never been so well tended.

 

**Lexa**

 

I woke up to the sound of bird chirping from the window sill, light cascading into the room, awakening every dark corner. My body felt heavy; drained. I groaned as I tried to push myself upright, every muscle straining and protesting against the movement. Gods. I felt like I had just run the longest marathon of my life, and it nearly killed me. I don’t remember ever having worked my body this hard. 

I stretched out my limits, testing their mobility and stiffness. I started with my arms, extending them and bringing them back again, curling my fingers into a painful, half assed fist. Then, I moved on to my legs. I pointed my toes, feeling the stretch pull deep within my calves, almost causing me to cry out in agony. What. The. Fuck?

A light snore pulled me away abruptly from my self analysis. Next to me laid the most beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon, and as it would appear, my hands too. The light reflected off of her golden mane, casting her in an angelic glow. My eyes traveled up her legs, following the curvature of her voluptuous ass. As my eyes continued their journey upwards, I couldn’t help but gauke at the soft curves of her stomach and the fullness of her breasts. Both were covered with small marks. 

She smelled like I had known her my entire life, the familiarity beating away at my senses. I inhaled lungfuls of the ocean breeze on a crisp fall day, the taste of salt leaving a bitter tang in my mouth. I licked my suddenly dry lips, drinking her all in, inch by inch. Yet, just beneath the ocean tide rode another scent. One that was, again, familiar, yet so very new. It was enticing. It wasn’t until my gaze landed on her neck that I was snapped out of my reverie. 

“Oh fuck.” I said to no one in particular. The Gods, if they were even listening. If they were, I am sure they were getting their rocks off, watching as this scene played out before them.

Instinctively, I reached up and ran my hands over my own glands. My hands froze in horror, feeling the scarred flesh for the first time, still a bit sensitive to the touch. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” 

With renewed strength and vigor, I leaped out of the bed and raced to the adjourned bathroom, my feet barely hitting the floor. One look in the mirror confirmed my deepest fears. There, shining in the fluorescent lighting was the symbol of a tamed wolf; a mating mark. My body, the body I worked so hard to form and create was littered with tiny marks of its own. 

All the blood drained from my face as my mouth watered, bile burning the back of my throat. Without any preamble, I dropped harshly to my knees, lunging for the toilet. I made it just in time as the bile that had burned my throat made its escape, emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be. 


	10. The Realization of a Mated Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very touched that you all seemed to accept the previous, abrupt chapter update. I am trying to do better. My body decided that I needed a day off from work today by not allowing me to fall asleep until roughly 5:30 this morning. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. Of course, as always, comments/kudos/suggestions are all welcomed. Again, I will reiterate that this is my first time working with ABO dynamics. So please, don't be too harsh. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> <3 Sam

**Clarke**

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds, harshly penetrating my eyelids and any hope of getting more sleep. Whoever invented early mornings should be shanked and publicly executed. It was cruel to force it upon the human race. I groaned my displeasure for the Gods to hear and stretched my limbs to their breaking point. For the first time, I felt sated and well rested, even if my aching body didn’t yet agree.

Finally accepting the fact that I am now awake and my eyes having adjusted to the sunlight, I quickly took in my surroundings. The room was unfamiliar. The bed laid in the center of the room with a black nightstand on each side, a small lamp placed perfectly center on each one. Sunlight poured in through a beautiful bay window. Next to the window was a door that I figured led to a balcony. Just off center and to the right of the bed stood a huge, oak armoire with a mirror that nearly touched the ceiling.

Curious, I rolled out of bed, the cold hardwood a stark, but welcomed, contrast to my heated body. With lumbering strides I made my way over to the mirror and was appalled at the person staring directly back at me. My usually flawless hair looked like one big knot, a failed birds nest. Fingering the golden tresses, I worked the knots out. Dark circles lined my eyes, accenting their natural blue but causing me to resemble that of a cut rate zombie. That’s when I took notice of my very naked and very vulnerable body. My stomach and thighs were littered with small, blue, red, and purple marks. Scratches adorned my shoulders, back, and ass. It wasn’t the first time I had gotten drunk and had a one night stand. It probably wouldn’t be the last time either. Whoever I slept with this time must have really laid it on me good.

As I walked around the room collecting my clothes, I secretly hoped that my fuck buddy wasn’t downstairs, making a wonderful breakfast and hoping that this was the beginning of a new relationship. It wasn’t. That isn’t the type of life I lead, or even wish to lead. I don’t have the time or patience to train somebody to my way of doing things, especially in my line of work.

Just as I finished buckling my jeans and about to pull my shirt over my head, I heard a sound that I knew all too well after a night of heavy drinking; retching. I looked at the shirt in my hand before tossing it carelessly to the bed. There’s no point in modesty now. Clearly, whomever it was in the bathroom has already seen all of my assets, and clearly enjoyed them. What better way to leave a lasting impression then to flaunt what he or she will never have again?  

I wasn’t prepared for the sight before me. Cracking the door open, I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on sitting on the tile floor, her head resting on her forearms as she continued to puke into the porcelain toilet. She was very naked and her body was littered in small, bruise looking marks as well. Man, we must have had a damn good night. Instinctively, I knelt next to the sick woman and laid a gentle hand on her back, rubbing small, soothing circles. I don’t know why, but I felt compelled to help this woman. Maybe it was the med student in me.

Clearly, I startled the woman because she jumped at my touch, nearly knocking her head into the toilet. Quickly, I jerked my hand away and placed it awkwardly in my lap. Fearful green eyes locked onto mine, staring through me; unseeing. She looked so vulnerable, I couldn’t help but cast my eyes to the floor and away from the body they wanted nothing more than to freely roam and appreciate. Pushing back onto my heels, I took a small stride away from the trembling woman, but continued kneeling, not wanting to tower over the poor woman and intimidate her further.

The broken woman in front of me smelled very Alpha, but was acting unlike any I had ever come across. Normally, an Alpha would be boasting about the night they shared, confident that I would never find another like them and I should count myself as lucky to have ever even had a singular night with them. It was always the same old song a dance. I was a slave to my anatomy, causing myself and other Omega’s like me  to be viewed as a slut for all those that didn’t have endure the pain of heats. Her scent smelled oddly familiar, as though I had smelled it before. I could even catch subtle hints of my own scent mingling with hers. It wasn’t potent, but it was definitely there. However, that is not uncommon after a heated night of sex. They scent marked each other. Eventually, it would fade.

As an attempt to soothe the ill woman next to me, I left the restroom and went to retrieve a throw blanket that I had noticed sitting in a chaise near the window. Gently, I placed the soft blanket around the Alpha, attempting to reduce the amount of shaking the woman was doing. She was shaking so hard, her teeth rattled and it sounded almost painful. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. I wanted nothing more than to ease her mind and make her feel better. Without realizing it, I began pumping out soothing pheromones, amazed as how quickly and well the Alpha responded to them. Soon, the quaking slowed down to mere trembles.

“Just to get the awkwardness out of the way, hi. I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” I tried, my voice harsh and broken, “I just finished Med School and if you let me, I think I can help you through this awful hangover.”

Laughter filled the space, dancing off of the walls and stabbing me right through the heart. It wasn’t a happy laugh. No. It was a desperate, awkward sound. The voice that spoke next sounded strained and torn. “Clarke, I am not hungover. We haven’t drank anything but water in days.”

Her answered shocked my senses, freezing me to my core. “Days,” I questioned.

The solemn look in her eyes was all the answer I needed, even with the simple nod of her head confirming her words. Days? No. I, Clarke Griffin, do not do days with anyone. You get one night and one night only. The act of sex is to sate my biological needs, something that is rarely done solely for the purpose of doing it for pleasure. Suddenly, images flooded my mind, a cascade of truth filling ever pore to the brink of bursting. Bile rose in my throat as I remembered the bar, an intense heat flushing through my body and the gentle woman who got me out of an Alpha filled establishment. Next came the images of her and the Alpha. The positions were ever changing, the passionate fire raging as they struggled and fought to memorize every muscle, scar, and pleasure point of one another.

“Lexa?” Her name dripping like honey from my tongue, as goosebumps rose across my skin. She nodded, clearly realizing the the memories of the last few days was slowly unraveling within my psyche.

Shame and fear brewed deep within my belly, threatening to ignite and consume. “What day is it,” I asked, my voice trembling and laced with fear.

“Thursday,” Lexa responded dully.

“Thursday,” I repeated, appalled by the answer. No. It can’t be Thursday. Raven, O, and I went to the bar to meet up with the others on Friday night after we all completed our last college final. There is no way it could be Thursday. If that were true, than Lexa and I will have been together for… six days. “Six days,” I mumbled without realizing.

Lexa sat back, leaning her weight on the bathtub behind her, wrapping the blanket more securely around herself. The Alpha next to me refused to meet my eyes. That was terrifying in itself. Since when is an Alpha intimated or even remotely scared? “I don’t understand,” I finally admitted aloud.

The brunette tilted her head back and sighed at the ceiling, clearly choosing her next words carefully. The words that left her lips were like a slap in the face, denial flushing her cheeks. “Clarke, you went into heat.”

Leaping to my feet, I braced myself for the thunderstorm that was brewing within, beating fiercely against my ribs, threatening to destroy everything in its wake. “That’s not possible,” I exclaimed, counting my fingers for confirmation. “I just went into heat three weeks ago. I’m not due for another one. Besides, I am on very strong suppressants. I do not unexpectedly go into heat. Mine are like clockwork.”

I don’t know who I was trying harder to convince, Lexa or myself. In the end, I think it was both. The Alpha sighed once more, sounding defeated. “But you did,” she countered. “We were at the bar, just talking and all of a sudden, your body was flushed and you were sweating so much that your clothes stuck to your body, drenched. I brought you here to give you a safe place. I put you in my bed and took my place upon the couch that is on the opposite end of the house. I tried so hard to give you space but,” she choked on a sob, “you called out to me. You cried out my name and the heat burned me so badly that I wanted to touch the flame.” She hugged her knees impossibly closer to her chest, “I am so, so sorry Clarke.”

The truth of her words throbbed behind my eyes, pounding in sync to my racing heart. Not so gracefully, I slid down the wall and back to the floor. Still, I refused to dwell on the negativity. It wouldn’t be too much of a hassle to meet with my mother, the well renowned cardiac surgeon, and come to a logical conclusion about what caused me to have an early onset heat. I perked up, knowing that there was some easily explained reason for this turn of events. “Well, I have done way worse than spending a heat with a gorgeous Alpha. All we did was have amazing sex. It’s not like we mated or something.”

Tears welled in Lexa’s eyes, threatening to spill at the edges. A lump lodged its way into my throat, cutting off my oxygen supply, strangling me beneath its force. Slowly, the brunette pulled the blanket down and away from her throat. Turning her head to the side, baring her neck to me, there was no mistaking the harsh, pink, raw mark that resided at her pulse point. With trembling, unsure hands I reached both hands up and felt my own neck. The world around me began to get spotty as my hands confirmed what my heart and mind were unwilling to accept.

“No. No. No. No. No!” I exclaimed, crying out loud enough for the Gods to hear. Launching myself to my feet I took in my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tilting my head from left to right, my gaze finally found the condemning mark. I am mated. I am a mated Omega. I am a mated Omega to an absolute stranger.

I couldn’t move fast enough, shooting across the bathroom and flinging my face into the toilet, the bile forcefully rising and spilling out, burning my throat and nose. This continued for several minutes. My Alpha, yes, **_my_ ** Alpha ,rubbing soothing circles on my back. Lexa spoke, but again, her words were muffled by the constant beating in my head and the splashing of my vomit hitting the back of the toilet. Spots invaded my vision before the black speckles overtook them. Willfully, I succumbed to the black abyss and welcomed the escape, falling unconscious in the bathroom of this stranger; of this Alpha; my mate; Lexa.


	11. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I know it's been a while. That is totally my fault. My muse, the selfish bitch, up and left me. Like, I've known how I want this update and the next to follow, but for whatever reason, I couldn't get the images in my head to translate into words. I'm still not sure I did it justice, but I also didn't want you guys to think that I had abandoned the story either. Again, I am sorry guys and I will try to do a bit better from now on. I say that, but we will have to see how it actually goes. Thank you for sticking out this story with me. As always, I live for your thoughts, comments, kudos, and love!
> 
> -Sam

**Lexa**

My coffee had long since gone cold, much like the woman sitting before me. I picked mindlessly at my waffle slathered in peanut butter and syrup. Usually, especially after a week of non-stop sex, I would be tearing into my breakfast. As loudly as my stomach was growling, I just didn’t feel hungry. If anything, I felt utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically. The gorgeous damn woman in front of me was absolutely taxing.

“So Clarke, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself? You mentioned just completing med school. That’s exciting,” my lame attempt at progressive conversation.

The irritated Omega laid her fork down, none too gently, lightly splattering maple syrup across the table. Her words were laced with venom and her cheeks flushed, “The proper time to get to know someone is before you’re mated. Not after.”

Truer words had never been spoken. Of course, I knew how this process was supposed to go. You’re supposed to woo the girl, make her fall head over heels for you, keep her guessing, get to know every little detail about one another, accept the perfections and the flaws, and _then_ mate. There is supposed to be some huge ceremony, surrounded by friends and family after the even bigger spectacle of a proposal. There was an order to these types of things, and here I go and screw them up.

My life story. Get something good and then go and fuck it up. Like Costia.

Biting my lip, I shook myself free of the tormenting memories of a torn past and tried my best to focus on the present; the future. I raked my hands down my face, letting out an exasperated sigh, trying desperately to sort my thoughts and form a coherent sentence. Something. Anything to make my breathtaking mate not hate me.

 _My mate._ The word echoed in my mind, cascading down my spine and igniting every nerve. How did I let this happen? What happened to my self-control? But even as I question my motives and my actions, I know exactly what happened. I know the moment I gaze up, only to find blue eyes scrutinizing me. She is what happened. Her and those mesmerizing blue eyes. Again, I could feel myself falling into their depths, drowning me with their intensity. An intensity that burned me down to my core.

After what felt like several minutes, I break the contact and hang my head down in shame. If I had a tail, I am positive that it would be tucked between my legs right now, proving me to be the coward I know I am.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” The words are just above a whisper, but I know she hears them. “I swear, I didn’t mean for this to happen. It may be hard to believe right now, but I swear, I’m not that type of Alpha. I would never-- I couldn’t--” A lump rises in my throat, cutting the words short.

Silence hangs heavy in the air between us, nearly tangible. I can feel it, weaving its way around my limbs; paralyzing; crippling. Finally, I see, no I feel her let out a deep breath. I can feel it like a gentle caress.

“You’re not the only one to blame here, Lexa.”

Logically, I know the words hold a great deal of truth. Emotionally and mentally, my heart and my stupid pride won’t believe them. I knew better. I should have been better. She deserves so much better. Man, she could do so much better than me. Somebody else could-- but that thought halts the inner battle, momentarily. The idea of another Alpha, another person, touching her makes my upper lip curl and my canines elongate. A snarl rests just beneath the surface, daring anything or anyone to even look at my Omega.

A cool hand reaches out and takes my own, turning my palm upwards. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to be enamoured by her touch, calmed by the soothing, whimsical patterns she is drawing on my flesh, causing it to tingle. Almost as quickly as my anger rises, it depletes. Leaving me, again, to feel guilty about my actions.

Dammit. I am never going to get this shit right!

“---Lexa. Leska, you have to breathe, baby.”

I don’t know if it was the term of endearment or the way she said my name, but somehow, she saved me from myself; the demons that were threatening to rip me in two. Kyron, I don’t deserve her.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here,” Clarke said, throwing some bills on the tabletop, reaching for my hand and clasping our fingers together.

Nothing has never felt more right. It felt so intimate. I knew then I was doomed. As long as she held my hand, made me feel so complete, I would follow her off the edge of a cliff. That thought alone should frighten me, but it doesn’t. Because I know the truth behind it. I would. I would follow her to the ends of the Earth and beyond. Anything to be hers.

A few minutes later, we were sitting on a bench near a lake. It was a beautiful lake. One I didn’t even know was here. The water was calm. Sunlight ricocheted off its surface, sparkling diamonds reflected from its depths. It was a relief to have a different shade of blue to get lost in.

“Clarke, we can get the marks removed. I’ve been told it’s a painful process, and for that, I am sorry. But, I will pay for all of it and you will never have to see me again--.”

Saying those words hurt far more than I will ever admit aloud. Ever. For as the words left my mouth, I could fill my eyes filling with an unfamiliar mist. My lip and chin quivered. All of me trembled. Why did it feel like I was breaking, shattering beneath the crushing weight of the world?

“Tell me about yourself.”

The sentence was short and self explanatory, but I had a difficult time comprehending it. “What?”

“Tell. Me. About. Yourself,” she tried again.

“I don’t understand Clarke--”

“Oh my God, Lexa! Are you always this dense?” The Omega nearly spat the words, but laced within them was a hint of laughter.

Somebody insulting my intelligence is definitely one way to snap me back to reality, and a method I don’t take too kindly to. Mate or not.

“As a matter of fact, I am not. Fortune magazine has labeled me as one of the brightest minds of our generation,” I retorted, unable to stop the boastful puff of my chest.

“Well, I will cross _humble_ off the lists of things that you are.” Was that sarcasm?

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just-- I don’t take too well to people insulting my intelligence. That’s all.” Why did I feel the need to justify myself?

“Oh, I see,” she chuckled. It was such a magical sound. I wanted to hear it again. “Egotistical. That’s very Alpha of you.” Was that another jab at my personality?

“Look Clarke, you don’t have to keep insulting me. I have already apologized countless times, and will continue to do so, if it is what you want. I will pay to have the mark removed, as well as for your pain and suffering. I am sorry--”

“Lexa, if you don’t stop apologizing and tell me about yourself, I am humbly going to kick your ass and throw it in the lake.” I laughed nervously. Nope. That wasn’t sarcasm.

“What do you want to know,” I replied dejectedly.

The beautiful blonde rolled her eyes at me. Actually rolled her eyes. Glad to know I am mated to such a mature adult. “Anything you tell me would be something I don’t know, seeing as how all I know about you is your first name and that you’re wealthy enough to be mentioned by Fortune magazine.”

So what did I do? I told her everything. I told her about growing up in Louisiana and moving to the National Capital region to start up my own company at the age of 24. She pouted when I mentioned the long hours and I am pretty sure I melted. Wow. I am so super gay. Then, I droned on and on about being brought up through the foster care system and about the various charities I started to assist those that graduated out of the system with little to no help. It’s easy to talk about something you’re so passionate about.

And Clarke, being the angel that she is, never interrupted. On the contrary, she let me carry on, only speaking up when she felt a comment was necessary to ensure that the conversation moved forward. She enthusiastically nodded her head and continued running her thumb along my knuckles. Never had I ever been so open with another person. Ever. Except for maybe Costia. Costia. The only topic that I couldn't bring myself to discuss. Not yet.

After what felt like several hours, I ran out of breath and things to talk about. All of a sudden, it dawned on me… “You’re turn!”

Oh my God! She was so adorable. The way that she scrunched up her face and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Goodness Clarke, are you always this dense?” For the first time in a while, I smiled. I smiled from my soul. And damn, did it feel good!


	12. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So, so sorry about the length between posts. I swear, I haven't given up on this fic. I'm still exploring what I can do with it and trying to grow a bit more as a writer with each chapter that I post. It's been a fun adventure, thus far. Of course, life tries its hardest to spoil any and all good adventures. Man, growing up is one of the dumbest things I have ever done. This whole working and adulting thing, yeah, it's totally for the birds. I am a criminal research analyst and some days are busier than other and some just outright suck. Nonetheless, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as we further develop the undeniable attraction, and ultimately love, that our two favorite women share.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and love totally make my day.  
> -Sam

**Clarke**

 

The sun started to set as we sat on our bench next to the lake. Reds, oranges, pinks and yellows reflected off the soft waves, an image my hands itched to paint. Birds chirped as they returned to their homes, nestling in for the evening. It was a picturesque scene, one that every artist dreams of stumbling upon. So, why couldn’t I focus on taking it all in.

Oh yeah.

Her.

Lexa talked about her childhood, foster care and her growing business and I was drawn in from the first word she uttered. Her voice is deep, but not in a manly way. No. In an Alpha way and it is hypnotizing. Sometimes, she would sigh and a shadow would fall over her face. I could see the weight of the circumstances she had carried with her most of her life and it made my heart ache. Other times, her features would come alight and I was rewarded with a brilliant smile. It’s a smile I would love to see a lot more of. However, most of the time, my mate appeared to be in complete control of her emotions, the picture of stoicism. 

“Your turn!” The Alpha nearly yelled at me.

Confusion swept my features as I looked at Lexa like she had grown a second head. Well, I mean, she did have a…. Wait! Why on Earth was I thinking about her-.  _ Oh my God Clarke, get a hold of yourself _ , a deep flush coursing through my veins. My skin tingled and felt alive. 

“Goodness Clarke, are you always this dense?” My Alpha barked, the words coated with sarcasm and laughter. 

Oh. She thought she was funny, huh? Using my own line against me? Noted.

“Okay Lexa,” I replied smoothly, finally getting a grasp on my raging hormones. Surely, she could smell my dilemma. “What would you like to know?”

The brunettes lips quirked up at the corners, curving into a dizzying, devilish smirk. My heart hammered madly in my chest as pressure built at the apex of my thighs.  _ This woman is going to be the death of me, but oh, what a glorious death it would be. _ “Well Clarke, anything you tell me would be something I don’t know.”

Punch number two. Damn, I’ve really got to stop setting myself up. 

Nervously, I fiddled with my hands in my lap, unsure of where to start. My mind jumped aimlessly from one possible topic to another, but none of them felt right. I felt so insanely insecure. That is, until I felt soft but strong hands envelop my own. Her thumb grazed mine, moving slowly back and forth. My mind stilled. 

All of a sudden, words just flowed from my mouth and I was unprepared to stop them. “The night we met, my friends and I had just completed the last finals that we will ever have to take, each of us moving one step closer towards our prospective careers. Everything was going well until Finn showed up.”

The gentle patterns on my hand stilled, causing me to look up into forest green eyes. They weren’t as bright as I remembered them to be, and appeared to be growing darker by the minute. The air around us changed, becoming more dense and hummed with something dangerous. A growl echoed in the silence between us. Fear gripped at my stomach until I realized what was happening, ashamed to have been so blind to it in the first place. It was only once my nose picked up on the scent of protective pheromones that I began to piece everything together. 

Prying my hands from Lexa’s death grip, I placed my palms delicately on each side of her face, willing her to look at me and actually see me. Once I was sure that I had her undivided attention and that she was no longer stuck in her head, I continued. “But you were there and you gave me the strength I needed to finally stand up to that piece of shit. I can never thank you enough for that. You prevented a bad situation from growing into something much worse. Lexa, you made me feel something I haven’t had the privilege of feeling in a very long time. Safe.”

I don’t know what compelled me to lean forward, but I did, pausing halfway. Uncertainty brought me to a halt, mere inches away from the plump lips I desperately wanted to tug between my teeth. Lexa reached with a shaky hand that grew more certain as she gripped my neck, pulling me in the rest of the way until our lips met. 

The kiss was soft, gentle even, but it erupted the fire from within. I could no longer hear the birds chirping or cared about the beautiful colors in the sky. In this moment, there was only her. Us. Blood rushed to my head, my heartbeat pounding in my ears, the tune encouraging me to push further. Slowly, hesitantly, I took control and deepened the kiss. Our tongues met and danced and swirled to the melody we created. 

Lexa pulled back, abruptly ending the intimate moment. A cute flush swam across her cheeks, tinting them in a pale pink. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. 

Stunned. That is the only word I can use to describe how I felt in that very moment. Stunned that an Alpha let an Omega take control of any moment, let alone an intimate one. I was stunned that I had wanted her to kiss me and that, given the circumstances, I enjoyed it and really wanted to do it again. Lastly, I was stunned by the fact that a newly mated Alpha could pull away from her mate.

I could smell her arousal. So much so that I could taste it, on the tip of my tongue. It was musky, salty and something unfamiliar, but tantalizing. If I could smell how badly she wanted me, I could only imagine what she smelled emitting from me. Heat swelled between my legs, causing me to force my knees together. My insides twisted, demanding that I be filled and satiated. I wanted her and she wanted me. Yet, she stopped. Why?

Suddenly, I felt more vulnerable than I had in my entire life. Doubt filled every pore and fogged my vision. The world became a dizzying array of scattered colors. Fear hammered in my chest and screamed through my veins. I wasn’t good enough. What kind, gentle Alpha could really want a pathetic Omega like myself? 

After what had felt like an eternity but was probably just a few minutes, I felt an anchor pull me back. That anchor turned out to be a beautiful Alpha, kneeling before with my hands clasped in hers. Concerned emerald orbs stared back at me, through me. I blinked rapidly and diverted my gaze to the splashing waves over her shoulder. It wasn’t until I felt a gentle touch swipe away a lingering tear I hadn’t known was there. When did I start crying?

“Klarke,” stated a gravelly voice, choking on some unknown emotion, “what is it?”

I couldn’t look at her, afraid for her to see me for the coward I truly am. Finn had broken me. Every part of me. He had left me fearful of Alphas, unsure of myself and my future, and so damn jaded. I hate him, with every fiber of my being. But, I think I hate my more. For letting him break me down so completely and turn me into a person I don’t even recognize anymore. 

“My beautiful Klarke, please, tell me what is wrong so that I can make it better. I can smell your destress. I can see it plain as day on your face. Please, just tell me what I can do to help.”

Unsure of whether it was the words or the tone, I returned my gaze to the caring Alpha that remained kneeled before me. Her face had returned to that of a stoic leader, but her eyes conveyed a different tell. Their depths were filled with such concern, worry and fear. Fear. An emotion you rarely ever witness with an Alpha. What could make her so fearful that it shined through?

“You don’t want me.” The words tasted bitter in my mouth, leaving behind an acrid taste, feeling so final. Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes, threatening to break free of their confinement and trail down my cheeks. Those four words were painful to say, but true nonetheless. And that doesn’t make any sense. I was just furious with this woman a few short hours ago. Upset that I had become mated to a stranger. But if that were the case, then why did I already feel so heartbroken? 

The stoicism of the woman before broken, fell into a million pieces. “Clarke, how could you possibly think that I wouldn’t want you?”

I felt crestfallen and I couldn’t deny it. “You pulled away.” My voice sounded like that of a wounded pup. 

“Oh baby,” Lexa fumbled, a silent tear sliding down her face, “you have no idea how far from the truth that is.” 

Once again, I was awestruck by the Alpha kneeling submissively in front of me, like I could ever possibly outrank her. Alphas don’t cry for or show concern for Omegas. No. They use them until they’re all dried up and have nothing left to give. Then, they cast them aside and hunt elsewhere for their sick amusement. 

“Clarke, I-” my kind mate began, taking a moment to inhale deeply before continuing, “I stopped because I didn’t want to force you further into something you don’t want. You made it clear that this was not the time you wished to become mated, and to a stranger nonetheless. You were right when you said that we don’t know anything about each other. I know there is an order to these things that should be respected. For that, I am so incredibly sorry. You should-- I know you deserve a mate much better than me.”

My ears were buzzing as I grasped tightly to every word she said. An insecure Alpha. Who knew? But it wasn’t the words that captivated me. It was the powerful emotions that lurked behind each word, cracking with each syllable. She was unlike any Alpha I had ever met, or even read about. 

“Please,” I felt pitiful for begging, “take the time to get to know me.”

The smile I received ignited something deep within me, filling me with something that up until now had been unknown to me. Hope.  

Slowly, the mesmerizing brunette leaned in closer, giving me ample time to reject her. But I couldn’t. I didn’t want to. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I closed the gap.

The air became charged as our lips connected once more. Our first kiss had been great, but this one was different. Better. It was gentle, but told of the unspoken words that lingered between us. It spoke of hope and a potential future. Yeah, this wasn’t an ideal situation and many in my life wouldn’t accept it, but this was my story to tell. My life to lead. And until further notice, this was a chapter I wanted to explore. 

“Then, tell me everything there is to know about you, because I want to know it all.” Her breath ghosted across my lips, a soft caress.

And I did. I told her everything I could think of. Even after the sun had long since set. 

I shared with her the simple things like my favorite color, movies, bands and foods. Then, our conversation progressed further. Eventually, I told her about the passing of my father and the strain it caused between an Alpha sire and her pup. Of course, Lexa held me closely as the tears fell, rubbing soothing patterns on my back. We talked until there was nothing more left to say. Then, we just laid side by side, hand in hand and gazed silently up at the stars, knowing the world was still spinning around us but this moment was for us. Frozen.  


End file.
